


Winter Mornings

by myoongjoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoongjoon/pseuds/myoongjoon
Summary: When Seunggil opens his eyes for the first time that morning, he immediately notices is how warm he is





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr, a domestic AU drabble (not really an AU but...). i wrote this really quick and nobody proofread it so I hope it's okay also i know the title is basic as hell i'm horrible at titles and writing in general i'm so sorry

When Seunggil opens his eyes for the first time that morning, he immediately notices is how warm he is. Looking out the window, he can tell that it’s not warm either outside or inside his tiny apartment. The snow flurries dance around the glass and he can hear the old heater struggling to keep the temperature to a hardly comfortable but livable amount of degrees. Warm, steady breath washes over his chest, and tendrils of black hair tickle the side of his face. Phichit is pressed against his side, with his head tucked into his chest and the covers pulled up almost all the way over his head. His fingers are tangled loosely into the hem of Seunggil's shirt, and soft snores escape his parted lips. Seunggil can’t help but smile to himself.

When everyone found out about their relationship, many people questioned why Phichit would be with somebody like Seunggil. Even he himself questioned it, and still does. Seunggil has always been cold, freezing even. He knows that. But Phichit warms him up both physically and metaphorically. Every single hug, kiss, and soft touch Seunggil treasures more than anything, because that boy from Thailand has the sunshine in his fingertips and a brightness in his soul that nothing could parallel. It was never really a matter of whether or not Seunggil believed Phichit loved him, but rather how the other boy shows his love, and he does. He shows it in his wider-than-usual smile towards the other, and in his quiet laughs at midnight that only Seunggil hears, and in his actions - like how the amount of blankets covering Seunggil is exponentially more than the amount he’d gone to sleep with, or the fact that he doesn’t remember putting on socks, either.

Seunggil is maybe a little less obvious with his affection. He isn’t the type to remind Phichit to wear extra layers during this time of year, and he isn’t the type to make hot chocolate or to pack extra crackers with Phichit’s soup. He shows his love through worrying. Every time Phichit makes a jump, Seunggil breathes deep and flinches at the landing, even if it is technically flawless (which it almost always is). He shows his love by watching him often, learning to recognize even the smallest falter in the other’s smile. He shows his love by trying to warm Phichit the best he can, even if he knows he can’t.

He hears soft purring behind him from their cat, an old orange tabby that Phichit had found on the street and brought home with stars in his eyes. Seunggil would have said no, because you don’t just bring in stray animals, and the stray cat population was so big that this might have given Phichit bad ideas. But Phichit had already named the damn thing, and of course Seunggil didn’t have the heart to turn him down. 

He can see the ears of his Siberian husky behind where Phichit is under the covers. He, like Seunggil, enjoys cuddling close to Phichit for warmth and comfort. Seunggil imagines that most anybody probably would. He feels lucky that he gets the privilege. He thinks he must be the warmest person in the whole world.

 

Seunggil knows Phichit is awake when he feels his soft eyelashes flutter against his skin, making his heart beat with fervor. He looks down to meet two big, dark eyes that watch him like he hung the moon. And Seunggil knows he really doesn’t deserve that, but oh god is he glad that Phichit looks at him the same way as he does at the other. 

Phichit moves closer to Seunggil and yawns as he wraps his arms around him, mumbling a good morning in korean into the other’s ear. Seunggil smiles and kisses the top of Phichit’s head while the dog moves to the end of the bed, to drape himself over their legs. But it’s okay, because Seunggil doesn’t really plan on getting out of bed for a while.


End file.
